On Conquering Lands
__TOC__ Why is conquering lands important? One thing to keep in mind always in playing Kingdom Corps is that your end-game is to bring down the Dark Lord Forts and ultimately, the Dark Lord Crystal Castle. Therefore, conquering lands bring you a step closer to victory. In order to do this as quickly as possible, search for the closest Dark Lord Fort first within your HQ range. Once you have located them, carefully plan your land acquisition so that it makes a path leading to the target Dark Lord Fort or Dark Lord Castle. Remember, you can only attack and conquer lands that are adjacent to your own or adjacent also to any of your guild members’ thus, attempting to conquer all the lands around your HQ is, in a sense, is inefficient. Unless, you have other motives in mind... >:-) ※Fort Takeover Event The Fort Takeover Event ''is a good way to test yourself if you can already carry out a seige. Great rewards await too, like Gold Tickets. Plus, your Guild's Ranking will increase too after one game cyle ends! Should your Guild's Ranking be in the list shown after one game cycle, every Guild member gets a SR card (or higher, depending on the Ranking)! Go to: http://kingdomcorps.wikia.com/wiki/Events Land Rank Guide Below is a quick guide on what Unit/s to prepare in conquering lands: Hooray! You have just successfully conquered a piece of land, now what? Our advice: Avoid an attempt to conquer Land Rank 6 and above lands en route to your target Fort or Castle, unless... there is no other path around it. @_@;;; Managing Your Lands Owning lands allow you to move across the World Map freely, through these owned lands of yours....and of course, your Guild's. Kingdom Corps sometimes refer to these lands as "Territories". Not only will owning lands allow you to move about, but utilizing them to gain extra resources is another tip. Now, things get a little bit more complicated: Keep in mind that ''certain lands only produce certain resources. Land Back Ups One way to greatly manage a land that you want to keep is to put back up units on it. On putting back ups, just tap a land you own, tap Deploy, organize a unit then tap Backup. Back ups will stay on that land for as long as you don't make them retreat. When retreating back ups, go to Map, tap the Unit Icon, tap the Backup button, tap Info then tap Retreat. Back ups can help you fight those that attack your land. On Conquering Forts Yup, conquering Lands are quite different from conquering Forts. Conquering Forts are more difficult as you will need cards with Demolition values greater than 0.0 and higher. To secure success in sieging a Fort, the following MUST be taken into consideration: *Build Military Facilities to increase your advantage in battle. *Take note of the attribute weakness of the NPCs guarding the Fort. *Unit or Units to be deployed should all have a Morale of 100. *Unit or Units that have 'Demolition' are needed to take down the Fort, aside from the NPCs guarding it. *Coordinate with your Guildmates on the time for planned attacks. *Most importantly, take note of the target Fort's level. Below is another reference table in what is needed to take down a Fort: TIP: Why not set two Units or more to siege? Unit 1 can be your 'Offense Team', and Unit 2 as your 'Demolition Team' ;)